


Bacon is not a Bad Idea

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: "Kisses From Cupid" -  Winterhawk Valentines Day 2017 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bacon, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: For the Kisses From Cupid Winterhawk Valentines Day CollectionFebruary 7/Day 1 - "Cooking a meal together"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of fluff!

* * *

“That is not a good idea.” Bucky said from where he lay. 

The air conditioner in the small hotel room kicked on again. Bucky shivered. The sweat that he had worked up earlier with Clint was now making everything uncomfortably chilly. He briefly considered putting clothes back on before reaching over for the heavy comforter, curling in deeper. 

“I don’t even have words for how wrong you are, Barnes.” Clint said from the kitchenette of the hotel room. 

“You’ll see, ‘m not wrong. I’s bad idea.” Bucky mumbled sleepily as he basked, warm and well fucked. 

“Bacon is always a good idea. Besides, I’m hungry, and sex marathons require proper protein. That’s weekend fling 101 right there.” Clint said, undeterred. He tore open the plastic wrapping around the bacon with his teeth. 

“Not the bacon that’s the problem.” Bucky said, one eye open, watching Clint. 

Clint hummed, got out a pan, and started heating it. 

“Well then, chill, bacon is literally the only thing I’m making. Oh! Wait. Is this a pork innuendo?” Clint waggled his hips. 

“You’re hopeless, Barton.” Bucky mumbled. 

“You won’t be complaining when you get to enjoy this delicious salty protein. Which I am making for you. Because I love you.” Clint said. 

“That was a blowjob innuendo, wasn’t it.” Bucky said. 

Clint paused, “Well, it is now! Alright doubter, be prepared for glory!” 

Clint dropped the bacon in the pan. The bacon hissed and popped, grease flecks jumping out of the pan. 

Clint gave an undignified yelp and shuffled his hips as far away from the pan as he could. 

“The problem isn’t the bacon. The problem is that you are _cooking it naked_.” 

“I - Ah! - don’t see what the - Oh! - problem is. I’ve got this undercontroooooaaaaah!” 

Bucky gave a long-suffering sigh. He rolled off the bed with a groan, the comforter wrapped in a protective cocoon around his body. He shuffled over to Clint, who was still doing his best to tend the bacon. 

He reached out with both hands and enveloped Clint in the comforter with him. Bucky leaned his head on Clint’s shoulder and gathered both ends of the comforter into one hand around the both of them. He reached out with his metal arm to grab the tongs. 

“My hero.” Clint simpered. 

“You’re lucky you’re adorable when you’re being a tragedy.” Bucky said, carefully laying more bacon in the pan. 

“I’m adorable and you love me.” Clint said, snuggling his naked body back against Bucky’s. Bucky tightened his arm around Clint. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This may or may not have been inspired by real life events. (sshhhhh)


End file.
